


Три заветных слова

by Elafira



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, er - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Люцифер уже не раз доказал Хлое глубину своей любви, но так до сих пор и не сказал те самые заветные слова. Наконец он решает, что пришло время исправить эту оплошность.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 40





	Три заветных слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Three Little Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105017) by [SpeakOfTheMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe). 



Они вышли из ресторана. Стояла ясная тёплая ночь, над Лос-Анджелесом сверкали звёзды. Придержав для Хлои дверь, Люцифер взял её за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Теперь они постоянно держались за руки. Потому что были парой. Она испытывала настоящее наслаждение из-за вкуснейшей еды, вина и, конечно, компании. Люцифер улыбнулся ей – своей прекрасной улыбкой, освещавшей всё его лицо. Улыбкой, предназначенной только для неё одной. Ей ни за что в жизни не надоест ощущать на себе этот его взгляд.

Хлоя улыбнулась в ответ. Она ждала, что он даст чаевые парковщику, чтобы тот пригнал корвет, после чего Люцифер отвезёт её в пентхаус, где они продолжат начатое этим утром. Но он удивил её внезапным вопросом.

– Не желаешь прогуляться, Детектив?

Его глаза сияли, светились радостью, и в этот момент Хлоя могла согласиться на что угодно.

– С удовольствием.

Они шли по Саут-Гранд авеню, держась за руки и каждые пять секунд даря друг другу нежные улыбки – казалось, не в силах оторвать друг от друга глаз. Они так и излучали счастье, наслаждаясь единением, которое некогда боялись потерять. Хлоя хотела, чтобы это продолжалось до конца её жизни.

– Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, Люцифер. Всё было превосходно.

Он мягко улыбнулся.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, Детектив. Я подумал, что нам пора устроить свидание, на котором нас не будут отвлекать телефоны, лифты, бортпроводники… И на которое я в конце концов приду, – добавил он немного сконфуженно.

Хлоя весело усмехнулась, вспоминая череду их неудачных свиданий. К счастью, теперь печальная традиция была нарушена.

– Поверить не могу, что ты помнишь про это место. Когда я тебе о нём рассказывала, года два назад? – Он отвёл её в «Kendall’s Brasserie», небольшое французское бистро, куда Хлоя когда-то ходила с отцом. Раз в месяц он обязательно забирал её после уроков актёрского мастерства, и они отправлялись туда на ужин, только вдвоём. Хлоя всегда ждала этого с нетерпением. Отец отвёл её туда и чтобы отпраздновать выход «Джакузи в старшей школе», и на самом деле это было последнее место, куда им довелось сходить вместе.

Поняв, куда Люцифер её ведёт, она ужасно разволновалось: Хлоя не была в том ресторанчике со смерти отца. Люцифер обеспокоился её реакцией, подумав, правильно ли поступил, и предложил поехать в другое место – куда она только захочет. Хлоя развеяла его сомнения, наклонившись и нежно поцеловав, невероятно тронутая его жестом. _«Нет. Это отличная идея, Люцифер»,_ – уверила она. _«Точно?»_ – переспросил он, осторожно смахивая слезу с её щеки. Хлоя поцеловала его снова. _«Точно»._

Люцифер смущённо улыбнулся.

– Вообще-то, три года.

Хлоя улыбнулась ему в ответ. Её сердце переполняла любовь к этому прекрасному, совершенно несовершенному мужчине. Она упомянула это бистро всего раз мимоходом, по всей видимости, три года назад, когда они были в суде на слушании дела об убийстве её отца. Но Люцифер запомнил и без объяснения понял его значимость. Он мог отвести её куда угодно на их первое настоящее свидание в качестве – уже официально – пары, и ей бы всё равно понравилось, ведь свидание было с ним. Он мог отвести её в самый дорогой ресторан в штате или доставить на другой конец страны на частном самолёте, у Люцифера определённо были на это средства. Но он выбрал это невероятно значимое для неё место, и Хлоя оценила его решение куда выше, чем Люцифер только мог представить. Это говорило о том, насколько хорошо он её знал, и заставило полюбить только больше.

Когда они свернули в Гранд-Парк, Хлоя сжала его руку и прижалась ближе, надеясь, что Люцифер понял, насколько она благодарна за его старания. Было довольно поздно, будний день, поэтому в парке почти никто не гулял, отчего атмосфера казалась ещё романтичнее: они шли, держась за руки, по залитому лунным светом парку, прямиком к красивому подсвеченному фонтану в центре. Поглощённая чувствами, Хлоя даже не поняла, что конкретно за фонтан это был, пока они не остановились прямо перед ним. Когда до неё дошло, она повернулась к Люциферу, подняла глаза и обнаружила, что он глядит на неё выжидающе.

– Это же фонтан из «Красотки», – заметила Хлоя, на её губах появилась улыбка.

– Именно. Ты очень наблюдательна, Детектив, – поддразнил он. – Хотя я уверен, что его настоящее название – мемориальный фонтан Артура Джей Уилла.

Хлоя фыркнула.

– Ты всё спланировал?

Разноцветный калейдоскоп, освещавший брызги фонтана, блеснул в его искрящихся смехом глазах, и Хлое не нужно было подтверждение в ответ на вопрос: она и так знала, что они пришли сюда не случайно.

– Я знаю, что это твой любимый фильм, – мягко сказал он. – Даже если ты это не признаешь.

Хлоя закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Когда ей задавали вопрос о любимом фильме, она обычно называла какой-нибудь умный или возвышенный. Но он был прав, и потрёпанный диск в шкафу был тому доказательством. Однажды Люцифер застал её за просмотром, хотя она никогда не говорила, что это был её любимый фильм. Вообще, стоило ему её застукать, она тут же нажала на паузу и быстро выключила телевизор. И снова он всё понял и просто запомнил.

Она даже не пыталась отрицать.

– Я подумал, ты посчитаешь это романтичным, – добавил он неуверенно.

Хлоя больше не могла сдерживать улыбку.

– И оказался прав, это очень романтично. – Её мужчина, её падший ангел, мало что смыслил в свиданиях, пусть и был старше самого времени. И всё же, Люцифер был самым милым и романтичным из всех, кого она когда-либо знала. А он даже не осознавал этого. – Так значит, ты – мой Эдвард? – поддразнила Хлоя.

– Я намного обаятельнее и харизматичнее Ричарда Гира, Детектив! – фыркнул Люцифер.

Хлоя усмехнулась.

– Ну, он довольно обаятельный… но думаю, у тебя есть преимущество.

В ответ на комплимент он ухмыльнулся.

– Конечно есть! И, отвечая на твой вопрос: я всегда буду твоим дьяволом в сияющих доспехах, – его глаза озорно блеснули, когда он добавил: – И я более чем готов взобраться по твоей пожарной лестнице при первой же возможности!

Она хмыкнула: и в такой романтичной обстановке умудрился вклинить недвусмысленный намёк! Но вдруг Хлоя поняла, что он выдал себя, и хитро улыбнулась.

– Так значит, ты посмотрел его, да?

– Я… – заикнулся Люцифер, стоило ей обличить его в пристрастии к романтическим комедиям. Его щёки порозовели. – _Возможно,_ я глянул его одним глазком… в исследовательских целях.

– Ага, – кивнула Хлоя, поражённая, не переставая смотреть в его глаза. – Так что происходит после того, как он взбирается по лестнице и спасает Вивьен?

Его лицо смягчилось, и она поняла, что Люцифер понял отсылку – и параллель.

– Она тоже его спасает.

– Правда. – Хлоя надеялась, что он понимает: она всегда будет рядом, чтобы защитить его, равно как и он делает и будет делать то же для неё. Деккер взяла руки Люцифера в свои и прижалась к нему. – Знаешь, а у тебя хорошо получается быть моим парнем.

Люцифер засиял от похвалы и использования определения «парень» – он всегда улыбался, когда она его так называла.

– Серьёзно? – с надеждой переспросил он.

– Да, – тепло заверила его Хлоя.

– Фух, это облегчение, – его улыбка была нежной, но выражение лица стало обеспокоенным, когда он добавил: – …я бы хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем, Детектив.

Улыбка Хлои дрогнула, когда её кольнули неуверенность и страх. Всё так хорошо – она была счастливее, чем когда-либо мечтала стать, и не могла вынести мысли, что у неё могут это отнять.

Должно быть, Люцифер понял направление её мыслей, потому что поспешил успокоить:

– Ничего плохого, обещаю. Насколько я знаю, никаких новых апокалипсисов не предвидится.

Напряжение тут же пропало, и Хлоя усмехнулась его словам.

– Что ты уже задумал?

Люцифер посмотрел на неё с благоговением, нежно заправил прядь волос за ухо и провёл пальцами по щеке, снова взяв за руку. Несколько долгих мгновений они молчали, пока он потирал пальцем её ладонь, а в его взгляде просматривалось волнение. Хлоя ободряюще мягко улыбнулась.

Он опустил взгляд, набрался смелости и снова посмотрел на неё.

– Я… я знаю, ты была расстроена, что я не сказал тебе кое-какие слова, – начал Люцифер осторожно.

Он сделал паузу, наблюдая за её реакцией. Хлоя сглотнула, а сердце заколотилось: она точно знала, о каких словах речь.

– И мне жаль, что я опять всё делаю неправильно, – продолжил он. – Отношения и всё, что с ними связано… для меня это неизведанная территория, и я не могу обещать, что впредь не совершу глупостей, но я стараюсь, Детектив. Но что я пообещать _могу,_ так это то, что никогда намеренно не причиню тебе боль и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой.

От чистой искренности в его голосе, которым он умолял поверить в его преданность, на глаза Хлои навернулись слёзы.

– Люцифер, ты и делаешь меня счастливой. _Очень,_ – уверила она, сжимая его руки.

– Как и ты меня, Детектив, – счастливо вздохнул Люцифер. – Я… я не хотел, чтобы ты сомневалась в моих чувствах.

– Люцифер, всё хорошо, я…

– Нет, Детектив, – мягко перебил он. – Пожалуйста, дай мне это сказать.

Хлоя кивнула, и он сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить.

– Раньше я говорил, что это сложно, но никогда не объяснял, почему… Я дьявол, Детектив. Люди не любят дьявола, его боятся, обвиняют во всех грехах… но не любят. Поэтому и я научился не любить себя. И если я не любил самого себя, как мог любить кого-то другого?

Его глаза были наполнены болью, пронесённой через бесконечно долгую жизнь, а в голосе слышалась печаль. Хлое отчаянно хотелось утешить его, просто обнять и никогда не отпускать, но она знала, что ему нужно выговориться.

– Но потом я встретил тебя, – его голос смягчился, Люцифер взглянул на неё с неуверенной улыбкой. – После того как ты ворвалась в «Люкс» в своих удобных коричневых туфлях, готовая рвать и метать, моя жизнь навсегда изменилась. Ты заставила меня почувствовать то, чего я долгое время не понимал. И что ещё чудеснее – это не каламбур, – у тебя тоже были ко мне чувства. Ты… полюбила меня. Это одновременно самое волнующее и страшное, потому что внезапно оказалось, что я могу столь многое обрести, но в то же время столь многое потерять.

Люцифер сжал её пальцы крепче, и Хлоя знала, что он пытается найти опору, стараясь подобрать нужные слова.

– Сейчас я понимаю то, чего не понимал раньше. Я… я никогда никому не говорил этих слов – и как ты знаешь, никогда не умел говорить о своих чувствах, – Хлоя видела своё отражение в его глазах, блестящих от слёз. – Произнести эти слова вслух и стать полностью уязвимым… для меня сложно. Я чувствую, как у меня сердце колотится при мысли об этом… Но я не смотрел на всё это с твоей точки зрения.

У Хлои кольнуло в груди. Нетрудно было понять, почему после всего одиночества и отверженности, которые он испытывал всю свою бесконечно долгую жизнь, он так боялся обнажить своё сердце. Она чувствовала себя виноватой за тот разговор в хранилище улик, когда она попыталась заставить его признаться в том, к чему он ещё не был готов.

– Люцифер, я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь, – мягко сказала она, накрыв его щёку ладонью.

Люцифер закрыл глаза, от прикосновения его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. Когда он приоткрыл их снова, в нём была решительность человека, сделавшего невероятное открытие.

– Понимаешь, Детектив, в том-то и дело: я всегда считал уязвимость слабостью. Но пришёл к выводу, что это не так. Это сила. Ведь, когда ты видишь меня целиком – в смысле, не только в спальне, конечно, – эти чувства, наша связь сильнее, _мы_ намного сильнее. С тобой я _хочу_ быть уязвимым.

Хлоя почувствовала, как у неё внутри всё сжалось. Она безумно любила этого человека. И ужасно гордилась тем, насколько он вырос.

Он нежно вытер слезу на её щеке и продолжил.

– Я… пытался произнести эти слова, когда моя небесная семья нагрянула и буквально остановила время, так не вовремя, – Люцифер прервался и глубоко вздохнул. – Причина, по которой я не признался тебе раньше… не в том, что я этого не чувствовал. Детектив, мои чувства очень глубоки. То есть, мне казалось, _все_ это видели – даже до того, как я сам это понял. Просто… я искренне считал, что ты знала.

От его отчаянного честного признания на её щеках появились новые слёзы.

– Люцифер, я знаю, правда. Да, я была немного не уверена в твоих ответных чувствах, потому что ты не сказал те самые слова… но потом я вспомнила _обо всём,_ что ты для меня делал – обо всём, что доказывало мне обратное. В смысле, ты буквально отправился в ад и вернулся ради меня, _дважды_ – это, кстати, тебе ещё придётся объяснить. И я знала… знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Люцифер. Слова мне не нужны.

Но Люцифер был полон решимости.

– Может, тебе они не нужны, но ты заслуживаешь их услышать. Я хочу сказать – мне _нужно_ сказать их. Быть уязвимым, открываться кому-то – вещи для меня непривычные. Как бы мне ни было страшно, я хочу впустить тебя – преодолеть все преграды, которые я выстраивал вокруг себя тысячелетиями. Я хочу, чтобы ты действительно узнала меня и поняла мои чувства… И то, что я чувствую к тебе, я абсолютно уверен, не почувствую ни с кем другим. Это чувства, которые дано испытать только раз в бессмертной жизни. И если существуют родственные души, то ты – моя. Проще говоря, ты – мой мир.

Люцифер больше не выглядел нервным. Он мягко вздохнул с блаженной улыбкой на лице и провёл большим пальцем по её щеке. Под умиротворяющий шум воды в фонтане он впервые в жизни произнёс эти слова.

– Детектив, Хлоя… прости меня. Я знаю, что немного припозднился с этим признанием, но гарантирую, что подобного больше не повторится, – он замолк, Хлоя смотрела в его глаза, сиявшие большой надеждой и удивлением.

– Я люблю тебя, Хлоя. Очень. И всегда буду любить.

Хлоя всхлипнула. Она вправду не нуждалась в этих словах, ведь в глубине души и так знала – он доказал чувства своими поступками. Но услышать, как он говорит их в этом безнадёжно романтичном месте, было неописуемо радостно и чудесно. Его восторженная улыбка сияла в свете огней фонтана, и Хлоя знала, что будет помнить и лелеять этот момент до конца своей жизни. Со слезами на глазах она прильнула к Люциферу, заключив его лицо в ладони, и поцеловала.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Люцифер. Очень. И мне не за что тебя прощать.

Она не знала, как долго они стояли так, обнимая друг друга и вкладывая всё невысказанное в поцелуи, которых им не хватало. Оторвавшись друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, они не могли сдержать улыбки.

Люцифер наклонился, прижавшись к её лбу своим.

– Невероятно, – с тихим благоговением пробормотал он.

Он был прав – уязвимость делала его сильнее. Делала _их_ сильнее.

Хлоя радостно вздохнула.

– Да. Мы невероятны.

И снова поцеловала его.


End file.
